


Doubt No More

by DarkAlpha67



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Isabel Rochev (Mentioned) - Freeform, John Diggle (Mentioned) - Freeform, Oliver and Felicity are sleeping together, Oliver is the Arrow, Sara and Oliver don't get together, Season 2 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAlpha67/pseuds/DarkAlpha67
Summary: Oliver and Felicity started sleeping together in season 2. Neither of them labeled what they were to one another but tonight, Oliver finally does.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this around the time season 2 aired... obviously a lot of things are different. But just read this with the mind set that season 3, 4 and 5 never happened.

If Felicity owned a remote that can control the world, you know like the movie Click, she would pause this very moment. Right here in Oliver’s arms, her legs bracketing his hips. Their bodies warm and exhausted from the sex they’ve just had. She would pause this moment, to engrave into memory the way Oliver’s blue eyes are staring up at her. The way his breath is coming out in soft pants that seem louder than usual in the silence of her bedroom.

“Wow…” Felicity breathes out as she stares down at Oliver, her blonde air falling over her shoulders like a curtain.

He releases a small laugh, the one that sounds as if he’s breathing out softly while trying hard to withhold his laughter. Felicity always loved that laugh, it’s not her favorite one though. No, that tilt belongs to the loud laugh that Oliver belts out in those rare moments when they are watching a movie and something funny comes on. His blue eyes would shine brighter than they ever did. Those thin pink lips that she loves so much, would quirk up so high that the corners of his eyes wrinkles ever so slightly. That is the laugh that she has gotten use to over the past eight months since they started sleeping together.

“Took the words right out of my mouth.” He answers with a small smile on his face.

“Well, we both know how well you use that mouth of yours… I mean not in that way, obviously, not that you don’t because I have first-hand experience with what you can do with your mouth, I just meant like the way you speak- not that I pay attention to the way you speak in a creepy way, but like way you use your word, like before-”

“Felicity.” Oliver cuts her off.

Her lips slam shut and she purses them in a dramatic attempt to not speak, because God knows what she can say given the fact that is straddling Oliver right now and they are both naked and sweaty and she is highly aware of the way his large hands are currently rubbing up and down her thighs.

_God she loves those hands._

Oliver’s eyebrows shoots up and an amused smile spreads across his face.

Felicity shuts her eyes and groans in embarrassment. “I said that out loud, didn’t I?”

When Oliver doesn’t reply, she opens her eyes one by one to see him trying his hardest not to laugh.

Felicity straightens up and slaps his chest. “It’s not funny!”

Oliver lets out a quiet laugh. He grabs the hand she used and intertwines their fingers before bringing it up to his lips. He raises his eyes and stares up at her. She feels herself flush when his eyes starts wondering. Running from her face, to her chest, slowly, deliberately and dare she say, _intimately._

When his eyes return to hers once more, she gives him a small smile. She long ago stopped breaking eye contact when Oliver’s eyes would wonder her body when she was naked, when she was wearing a wearing a skirt and his eyes drifted to her legs. On the rare occasion she feels the small blush appear on her cheeks but it’s only because Oliver isn’t hiding his assessment when Diggle could clearly see them.

“I like it.” Oliver says, staring up at her. “I like the fact that you still ramble even after we’ve…” He trails.

And that’s the other problem.

They haven’t spoken about what they are. She overheard a conversation between Oliver and Dig while they were sparing and John asked him how long he and Felicity have been sleeping together. She appearing right on time to see Oliver falling flat on his back with a loud and painful thud, with Diggle standing over him with a small yet knowing smirk.

Oliver avoided eyes contact with Diggle the whole time they were in the lair.

"Yeah." Felicity agrees in a hurry, not wanting this moment to pass. "You'd think that after seeming you naked and having sex with you, my brain-to-mouth filter would not go haywire, especially after we've just had sex and I am currently sitting on top of you... naked, very, very naked..."

Before Oliver can say anything more that could cause her mouth to go into an override, she leans down and presses her lips against his. A small groan emits from Oliver’s throat and Felicity can feel his bare chest vibrate against hers. His fingers dig into her thighs and for a brief second, Felicity hopes she doesn't get a bruise. Her pale skin bruises easily and Oliver's grip can get a little tight some times.

Pulling away, Felicity presses her forehead against his, slowly trying to catch her breathe. She slowly opens her eyes to see Oliver's still closed as he licks his lips and draws in a long slow breathe, before releasing it.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Oliver's voice breaks through the silence and he opens his eyes.

Felicity pulls back a little in shock. Her lips fall apart as the words die out in her throat. Oliver continues to silently stare at her. Slowly gathering herself together, all she can muster is a 'What?'

"What would you like for breakfast?" Oliver repeats, as calm and neutral as always.

"Breakfast? Like when I go to the office? That's okay, I can get a muffin like I always do before I head to the office. You can however get me that cup of coffee, I don't know what it is but it's the most amazing this I ever drank and it just warms my mouth and stomach up, it’s heaven in my mouth and I’ve had some pretty good stuff in my mouth... I really should shut up now."

Oliver reaches up. He slowly starts flattening her hair on the side, entangling his fingers through some of the strands. Felicity braces her hands on his chest, feeling his heart beat against her palm. He starts stroking the pads of his thumbs against her cheeks and she can't help but lean against the warmth of his palms. It's a habit she can't quite kick.

Whenever Oliver cups her face and he could smile down at her before pressing a kiss on her lips, she would smile against his lips and lean down against the warmth of his palm.

Leaning up, he captures her lips once more. Biting gently on her bottom lip, Oliver surges up, pressing his chest against hers and she can feel the effect of the closeness against her. She cups his face, his stubble hard and rough against her soft delicate palm. Felicity squeals out loud when Oliver sudden flips them over, and pressing Felicity against the bed. Her legs automatically tightens around his hips.

"So? Breakfast?" Oliver asks again as he pulls away, once again breathless.

Felicity feels her body tense as she looks up at him. _Oh, she forgot about that._

"You want to have breakfast? Here?"

Oliver looks down at her, his brows furrowing and his head tilting ever so slightly to the side.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" He asks and Felicity can practically hear the doubt starting to build up as he starts to question everything like always.

"No! It's just, you never stayed. Not that I care about that- Not that I don't care about it. I mean, obviously I have thought about what's it like to have you here when I wake up. But I do understand that you need to leave early after you spend the night because you don't want someone to see you and starts questioning about why you are spending so much time with your Executive Assistant and also the girl who has been known to be assisting the Arrow and people would start putting two and two together and then that would cause problems. So again, I can see why you would want to leave early, which brings me back to, why you want to stay now?"

Oliver stares at her.

Felicity feels her cheeks starting to heat up. Oh god, why the hell did she have to mention all that. I mean sure, she hates the fact that to the rest of the world she is just Oliver's executive assistant and that they have no business being together. Any logical person would assume they have that clichéd relationship.

She once overheard a group of employee's talking about how she got her job and mention the fact that she is a typical blonde. Felicity had to bit her lip to stop herself from storming in there and telling those judgmental assholes, that she went to MIT and that she dyes her hair, not that it’s any of their business.

"You’re more than that, you know that." Oliver's voice brings her back to the present.

She focuses her attention on him, meeting those intense stormy eyes. They look so sincere and she catches a glimmer of doubt and guilt in them too.

She lets out a sigh and close her eyes. She tasks her hands with rubbing up and down his back. "Oliver, to everyone else I am your Executive Assistant. I know how important I am to Team Arrow, shut up I call us that, I mean you and Dig would be lost without-"

"That's not what I was talking about." Oliver cuts her off.

He brasses himself on his forearms, placing them on either side of her head. An involuntary moan escapes her when Oliver shifts his body slightly off her. A cold chill, run over her body, and Felicity has to force herself not to pull Oliver's body right back against hers.

"I don't-"

"I meant you mean more to _me_ , honey."

Felicity's breath catches in the throat. Her body tenses up under his. She stares up at him as the words runs over and over in her head.

_No. It's can't mean that. No way, does he mean that. Felicity, don’t you dare over think this because if you do, you will just open up a can of Arrows and you are so going to get shot in the heart._

Yes, sure she and him have being sleeping together for eight months, totally not counting those two nights they ended up having sex because it happen only twice and it happened a month before they officially started sleeping together. No, that formality came when Oliver knocked on her door one night. He wanted to make sure she was okay after a rough case and he stayed for a glass of wine. That lead to Oliver giving her a kiss, then to her ending up on his lap and then in her bed.

They didn't talk about it, obviously. Felicity is still too scared to bring it up but after that night Oliver would sneak in through her bedroom window as the Arrow. That let to him having extra clothes to change into, seeing as sometime he comes directly from patrolling and that let to now.

"Honey."

_Oh God_. And the nickname.

Oliver started calling her that around three months after they started this. He first called her that when they were in the liar. He came back from a mission with a bullet hole and come on let's face it, his track record with getting shot isn't very good. She started fussing over him and she kept on talking and talking and talking until Oliver shouted 'Felicity, honey!' and that got her attention... and everyone in the liar too.

"Felicity, honey, you starting to freak-"

"You know you really need to stop calling me that." Felicity blurts out in a rush. Oliver freezes and his eyes widens. "I mean I don't mind you calling me that at all, it's better than Roy's nickname because let's face it 'Blondie' isn't that original. What I meant was you need to work on controlling you mouth when you are in public- I don't mean it that way, well except for that one time Dig caught us kissing but my point is that when we are in the office you need to stop calling me that. You remember that one time Isabel was waiting for you and you accidentally called me 'honey', even though you played it off a by clearing your throat and asked for honey and tea, but she didn't notice which makes that point completely pointless. Ha-ha get it? Pointless? And seeing as we are on pointless things, did you know that when you kiss me before leaving on a mission. Diggle gets this look on his-"

The wave of relief that washes over her the moment Oliver's lips crashes against her and she sighs out through her nose. She feels her chest deflate as Oliver lowers his body down on hers. She shuts her eyes tighter, to calm her panicking heart down and wrap her legs around his waist, just as he sinks in between them. She cup the back of his head, deepening the kiss even more. She tangles her fingers through his short hair's giving it a slight tug, to which Oliver bites down on her bottom lip. He grinds his hips against hers, his tongue stroking hers and his large hands roaming her body slowly and tortuously. The kiss soon slowly, reduces to soft, sweet pecks before Oliver pulls away completely. Felicity breathes in, to get her breathing under control before opening her eyes looking right into those blue eyes that seems to always be a raging storm of withheld emotions.

"I love you."

If there is ever a time where Felicity Smoak's mind just shuts off... Now would be it. She freezes. Her legs unconsciously tighten around his waist and her nails digging into the base of his neck. Oliver grimaces at the sting in his neck but continues looking down at her.

"Come again?" Felicity asks incredulously.

Oliver lets out a laugh and looks down at her with such adoration that Felicity has to blink to make sure he mind isn't playing tricks on her. Oliver shifts his body, his hand coming up to cup her cheek.

"I love you. That's why I want to stay for breakfast." Oliver states, as if it's nothing.

As if he isn't just committing one of the most dreamed of words Felicity's mind has been playing around with since the words 'My life. My choice', left her mouth. She always just thought that it would be just that, a dream. Now Oliver freaking' Queen, the man who believes he is so damaged that he can't be loved and who she never dreamed of seeing her as more than just an his IT girl, his Girl Wednesday.

"Felicity?"

Felicity swallows down the shock. "I'm going to need some time to wrap my mind around this." Oliver opens his mouth but Felicity talks over him, "I mean, you can't really blame me. I've convinced myself that we will never be more than two people sleeping together, albeit one of those two people has feeling for the other aka me. Now you're telling me that you love me and that all this doubt I’ve felt, every time you look at me with that look in your eyes. Or when you kiss me before heading out for a mission, all those times it was for nothing."

Not being able to handle all the jumbled up thoughts anymore, Felicity gives Oliver a shove and scrambles out from under him, getting out of bed in the process too. She grabs a shirt to put and starts buttoning it up.

She swallows down the lump in throat and makes her way over to her bedroom window. She leans against it, resting her head against the cold window, allowing it to bring her back as her breathing finally returns to its normal pace.

This can’t be happening. Why didn’t he say something before?

Strong arms wrap around her waist, and Felicity closes her eyes and leans against the familiar warms. She bites down on her lips to keep them from trembling.

"I'm sorry, I freaked out." Felicity mutters, keeping her eyes shut.

Oliver leans down and places a soft kiss on her shoulder and neck. Felicity sighs and leans her own head back against his hard solid shoulder and Oliver leans the side of his head against hers.

"It's okay." Oliver mutters, pressing a kiss against her temple.

"No, it’s not.” Felicity says, staring out into the dark window.

She looks out, up into the side sky feeling the coolness for the window cool her heated body down. Oliver unwrap his arms from around her only, to slip his hands into the open sides of his shirt, stroking her hips with his thumb. He doesn’t say anything and Felicity wishes he would. She wants so badly to say that she loves him but what if it’s not real. Most morning when she wakes up to an empty bed, she sometimes thinks it was all dream. She would start thinking that every night she goes to bed alone and dreams of nights with Oliver. It’s stupid she knows, if his clothes is any evidence but that small part of her still doubts it.

“Don’t. You have nothing to doubt.”

Felicity tenses, when Oliver’s voice in her ear pulls her back. She closes her eyes in frustration realizing she spoke out loud. She feels Oliver place a soft kiss against the shell of her ear and opens her eyes when he nips at it.

“This is stupid.” Felicity states, leaning more into him.

She presses her entire body against his and when she feels his skin brush up against hers, she realizes he isn’t dressed and is probably standing completely naked behind her.

“I mean, you tell me you love and I have a panic attack.” She turns around his arms, looking at him.

Oliver stares down at her, his face calm and relaxed as if he isn’t freaking out too but the way his fingers keeps brushing against her back, tells her he is rubbing his thumbing against his forefinger.

“Felicity, you don’t have to-”

“If you tell me I don’t have to say it, I will kick you out of my bed.”

“I’m not in your bed.” Oliver retorts with a small smile.

“And you won’t ever be in it if you think I don’t love you. I mean, I am sure you noticed my little crush on you from the start and the fact that you walk around shirtless is just another-"

Cupping her face, Oliver cuts Felicity off by pulling her towards his lips, breathing in through his nose at the contact. She moans in his mouth and grips onto his waist.

“You know, this is like the third time you’ve cut me off with a kiss.” Felicity mutters when Oliver pull his lips back. He pulls his head back completely, giving her a shameless smile.

“I like it.” Oliver says, with a small shrug of his brood shoulders.

Felicity narrow her eyes up at him. Oliver just chuckles and starts moving backwards away room the window. He gets on the bed, pulling Felicity with him so she is straddling his hips once more. Felicity leans down and starts kissing him, hoping they could just forget what just happened but Oliver has other ideas because he pulls back after a few short kisses.

“Let's go to sleep okay. We have work tomorrow.” He mutters against her lips.

Felicity nods as she shifts off him, and Oliver shifts too, laying down on his side as Felicity does the same. They continue staring at each other, before Oliver rolls his eyes and wraps his arm around to pull her closer to him.

He places a kiss on her forehead. “I love you, just know that okay?”

Felicity closes her eyes, allowing the words to wash over her as she snuggles deeper into his embrace. “I love you too.”

Oliver places another kiss on her forehead and Felicity can feel the smile that is playing on his lips.


End file.
